Love Lost, Love Found
by The Silverr Dragon
Summary: It has been three years since Loki attacked New York. Now, he's gone to Midgard and hides from the Avengers. Why? To search for the one thing he cared about most, the one thing that was wrongly taken from him, the one thing that he would have risked his life for: Sigyn. And a young, college student named Seline may be able to help. *Rated T for cursing and mentions of... things...*
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am back, and I have done absolutely nothing on here (mainly because I'm a band kid and I'm trying to get scholarships in order to go to college...). However, in that amount of time, I have manage to convince myself to stop being lazy and get back on here. So, what do I do? An Avengers fanfic so that way I can fangirl about Loki/Tom Hiddleston in general while I type this. Yes, I am a fangirl. Anyway, I own nothing Marvel, so... yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

So, here I am, walking around, pondering life when _he_ walked in. And then, he stopped walking so he could look at some suit in a window. And what did I do? Walk right into him. All I wanted to do was buy a new microphone, a recording system, chocolate, and then go back to my boring college, singer/mythology major life. But nooooooooo. I HAD to walk with my headphones in while I blasted music from my phone.

I even had the skill to fall on my freakin' ass in the middle of the mall.

Stupid, STUPID Seline!

Well, at least he wasn't mad... maybe...

I looked up to see some pale-ish, tall, and INCREDIBLY good-looking guy with raven hair and emerald eyes offering me his hand. And you wanna know what I said?

"Uh, hi. I'm Seline." I then proceeded to hold out a shaking hand for him to shake.

What the hell, Seline? What kind of response is that?!

The guy started laughing and took my hand. He was still laughing after he got me off the floor. I looked at him with a semi-hurt, semi-confused look. He stared at me while he smiled- oh my god, that smile!- and said, "That response, my lady, was quite amusing. I have never in my life once seen a girl so petrified of a man."

I smiled back sheepishly and replied, "Yeah I tend to do that with such good-looking guys." My eyes widened after realizing what I just said. "Ah, sorry! I'm being kind of blunt here. I swear I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

The dude's green eyes sparkled with amusement. "So this sort of event happens often?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, quite unsure of what he meant.

"Well," he spoke with a slight British(?) accent, "such a... beautiful... young lady as yourself must attract men all the time, am I correct?"

I blushed and replied rather quietly, "Not really..."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really?" I nodded.

"Well then. Here." He took out a green marker and scribbled something on my hand. A number. Oh my god! I felt as if I was going to die!

"You are free to call or text me whenever you deem necessary." With that, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. My heart skipped not just one beat, but many beats. All I could do was blush and nod.

The guy turned to leave. At this point I yelled, "Wait!" He turned around, eyebrow raised.

"What's your name?" I called

He smiled at me and replied in the most eloquent manner, "My name, Lady Seline, is Luke Oliver. It is also written on your hand as well." I looked at my hand and- lo and behold- there it was.

With that, Luke left, and I proceeded to put his number in my phone. 'Cause there is NO way I am just letting him go.

* * *

**You guys can probably guess where am going to go with this. And you can also probably guess who Luke is. AND if you read the summary, you can probably guess who Seline is. Also, that is how I spell Seline. It looks wrong, but I've seen it spelled that way. Anyway, I don't own Marvel. I only write these for entertainment and so that way my fangirl-ness will be taken care of. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Pretty much it... Read and Review!**

* * *

I came home to my little, sad-excuse for a house (might as well been an apartment all by its lonesome on the ground) and put my stuff on the kitchen table. As I reached for my new microphone (which was pretty much all the new equipment I could afford), I saw some scribbles on my hands. Reminders, store lists, chores, green marker-

"What the hell…?" I turned my hand over, only to see a number and the name "Luke" written in some fancy, elegant handwriting. I smiled, but then immediately shook my head afterwards.

_Be careful there, Seline. You might fall in love again._ I thought to myself, frowning slightly. Ever since Ray left- sorry, _cheated_ on me- I have been cutting myself off every possible relationship on Earth.

I paused in my soliloquy. Was that jerk really the only thing holding me back? My past? Guess so.

As I was walking, I stopped in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked up and down and thought, _Why are you not happy?_ I glanced back down at the writing on my hand.

"Free to call or text whenever necessary, huh?" I questioned aloud. I grabbed my phone and started to think of a message to start a conversation with. So many!

Finally, I came up with, "uh, hi. i think now is a great time to txt… so how r u? btw it's seline (the girl who ran into u at the mall 2day?)"

Yeah, my texting is never so formal. Probably thanks to my friend Angie. Curse you, Angie!

He texted back a couple minutes later with, "Ah, Seline. I am terribly glad that you decided to text me. Have you run into anyone else today? If so, I may have some competition."

I didn't know what to do. How do I do this? Do I obnoxiously flirt? Do I say someone else also asked me out? Do I make a date?

Then, I remembered what my friend Angie said about guys: "They like chasing things. Well, most of them. It's kinda like dogs and fetch toys." Play hard to get? That's what I have to do? Seems to make sense...

I replied with, "well… there was this one guy… and he seemed _pretty_ interested… and i told him there was a slight chance i'd take him up on his offer" Except that was entirely false. Little demon Angie (metaphorically) appeared on my shoulder and said, "Let the games begin!" (Stupid demon Angie! Leave me aloooone!)

He texted me back almost immediately with, "We shall find out soon enough."

I looked at the texted, confused. _What does he mean?_ Then, he sent me another text. And this one definitely caught me off guard.

"Give me your address. Then, I will pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm and take you to the nicest restaurant in town. If you enjoy it, then you can completely deny the other man's request. Deal?"

I died of pure happiness and replied, "i'm up for it" and proceeded to text him my address.

"Good. The I shall see you at 7. Until then, good night, Lady Seline." was his reply.

With that, I texted him, "good night :)" and did a happy dance around my room. Tomorrow was gonna be awesome!

* * *

**Yeah, Seline has no clue how to flirt... poor Seline! Anyway, I own nothing Marvel (but my friends always say that I wish I owned Loki... yeah no...). I write these for entertainment. Enjoy!**


End file.
